


Cherrie Street

by thecouloir



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, PlusSize, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouloir/pseuds/thecouloir
Summary: A story about young woman whom is often ridden with anxiety and holds poor social skills finds herself befriending the unlikely - Another parent who is a fish out of water or rather, one from across the pond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of weight (( the main character is plus size )) & mature situations.

" Marsha ! I thought I told you to pick your legos up last night, missy. " Luckily, my eyes caught sight of the tiny pile of blocks littered at the corner of our living room and my feet were safe from one of the worst injuries a mother could get. My eight year old waltz dramatically down the stairs with a grown. " Sorry, mom. Won't happen again. " I knew it would, despite the promise and of course she wouldn't get much scolding. I was one of those parents who didn't believing in wild punishments or much disciplinary actions at all for that matter. Not that Marsha was allowed to reign free like those - what are they called ? Free range children ? But she wasn't a bad kid at all and sometimes she acted more like an adult than any parent.

  
" Thank you, Marsh. Did you brush your teeth ? " She grinned as proof. I chuckled at it's cuteness and took a quick look to be sure she had all her school things. " Are you sure that's what you want to wear on your first day ? " Her eyes widened with a nod. She pointed to the pixelated graphic across her shirt. " That's a creeper remember. My favourite ! " I gave a nod, recalling last week when she whipped out her iPad and took me on an adventure through the world of Minecraft. While I didn't quite understand most of it, Marsha enjoyed it and anything that seemed safe enough for a child her age was enough. Plus, she was a creative soul. Just like her father and from what I saw, it was a game that involved a lot of creativity and imagination. Perfect for Marsha.

  
" Alright, I'll just get my shoes on and get outside and wait for K-your dad. " I gave her a smile and returned to my bedroom to get my sneakers. " Minky, I'd like to borrow my shoes for a moment. " I nudged my snoozing cat who often took comfortable in cozying up on my shoes. Usually the ones I needed. After getting them on, I took a quick look in the mirror. A long sigh at the sight of what I always felt as a prison. Some might say I was dramatic in saying so, but it truly felt that way sometimes. The way people looked at me. I could never tell if someone had been staring at my chest or my midsection. Either way, I knew what they were thinking.

  
" Mom ! I think dad's here. " Ah, self loathing would have to wait. " No, wait it was another car. " A feeling in my gut dropped, one that had some feeling that once again, her father wouldn't show up at time or at all. But I could never push that negativity toward Marsha and with that I hurried downstairs.

  
" He's probably just running a little late. " I could see the worry in her eyes once we took our usual seats on the porch. " Maybe you should text him. " Always with the bright ideas this kid. I nodded and sent a text to which I received an immediate response. That was a first in awhile. With high hopes that lasted not even thirty seconds I opened to the text to find out that not only was he not coming to pick her up, but his car had been reposed - yet again.

  
My instantaneous rage wanted to call him, have a few strong words. Wondering how long he knew that he weren't able to get Marsha and why hadn't he called to let us know even. But that wasn't something I wanted Marsha to witness. Her father being chewed out. No matter how impossible the guy could be, he was still her dad.

  
" Your dad - the car is -. "

  
" His car got possessed again didn't it ? " Honesty is the best policy. Even when you don't want to worry or disappoint your eight year old. But she was smart and like I said, more of an adult than the both of us sometimes.

" Yeah. I'm sorry Marsha. " I tried to console her the best I could with a comb to her hair - what was left of it. This past summer Marsha decided to do away with long hair and go with something like a pixie cut. As always, I supported her choice and took her to one of the best salon's in town.

  
" It's okay. Let's just go to school. " Despite her words, I knew how bad she was hurting inside. This would be the fifth time in two weeks that things didn't go as planned with her father as the culprit.

  
" Buckle up. Safety first. " She reminded and we drove with tunes of - well I wasn't really sure. A playlist Marsha made that consisted of mostly video game theme songs. The good part, it seemed to lighten her mood and by the time we reached the school, Marsha was so excited that she nearly flew from the car.   
  


" Wait. Marsha ! " I laughed and grabbed her backpack, tucking it beneath my arm. Making a mental note to clean my car, a mess of pop cans took home in the backseat.

  
Taking my time, I walked over to the row of parents watching their children get acquainted and trying to get a word in with teachers. I prepared myself for mindless chatter and judgement. I recognized most of the parents from prior years and orientation. But there was one I couldn't match a name to. Mind you, all I could see was the back of his head, but the fact that he was joining in on a game of tag with the kids, that was something none of these parents did. Myself included.

  
My ears perked open, listening in on the gossip of the Mother's of the Year group - as I liked to call them.  _He's so hot. I'd pay to do things to him. I'd pay for him to do things to me. I'd leave Stu in a hot flash._

  
A snort escaped my lips and the group rolled eyes at me. They were acting like a bunch of high school girls and of course they would leave their husbands without a thought. They didn't know what it felt like to be left behind. No longer cared for.

  
To snap from a full on breakdown, the teacher's appeared - ending the fun and games for the children. " Marsha ! You're backpack ! " I called out a few times before she dashed over to me, behind her, the mystery guardian whom was subject of all the gossip.

  
" She yours ? " I picked up on an accent momentarily, but grew distracted by the set of shades shielding his eyes. Name brand, I'd recognize those anywhere. They'd been in my wish list for a few months.

  
"Gucci. " I murmered. He chuckled. " Excuse me ? Is that your na- "   
  


" No. Sorry. Just admiring your sunglasses. " What a way to greet someone. But that was typical of me. Anxiety ridden and unable to communicate like a normal person.

  
" Oh. Thank you. I got them at the start of the year I think. " He shrugged and gave a smile, turning attention toward the children. " Marsha was her name ? She's got an arm on her that one. "

  
" Yeah, she looks like she'd snap in two, but the girl has strength. She carries cases of pop in from the store all the time. " I shook my head, remembering seeing her tiny arms at the age of three lifting a milk jug.

  
" Impressive. Makes sense on how she knocked me a good one in the ribs. " My teeth gritted. " Sorry about that. Hope you heal. " I really had no idea how to talk to a person and the whispers coming from Mother's of the Year didn't help any.   
  


" What about yours ? Which one's your kid ? " My eyes scanned, wondering if I could take a guess. Though it turned impossible as they all bounced around.

 

" The one with the locks tangled in your daughter's backpack. " We laughed together and watched the teacher assist them both and one he was free, his child ran over with some tears in his eyes. I felt a bit guilty for our laughs and the fact that it had been Marsha's backpack that caught his hair.

  
" It's going to be okay. Your hair is still in tact. " He knelt down and hugged him with care until the tears dried. Wow. Okay, maybe it shouldn't have been that shocking that a guy would care so much about his kid and not scold him for crying, but like I said - the parents here were your typical stereotype. Hence the shock.

  
" Turn round. " He instructed and proceeded to braid his hair fairly neatly before kissing the back of his head. " Now it won't get caught any longer. " He gave a sweet smile and stood back up. " Hurry along and have a good day Matthew. " The boy finally gave a cheer expression and again, we were left to discuss our children.

  
" He refuses to cut it. " He sighed. " Well, you never know. Mine woke up one morning and decided she wanted her hair chopped off. I'm betting next summer she'll go full on buzzcut. "

  
We shared another chuckle and waved to our children. I was thankful the whispers would end and I could return home to my comfy bed for a few hours. " Ah, I forgot to get your name and introduce myself. " He said before I could turn to walk away. His glasses now removed and I could see greenish hues that reminded me of my husband's.

  
" I'm Harry Styles. " He reached out his hand for a shake and I reluctantly responded, contact wasn't my thing. No offence to him. But, I wasn't going to come off as a jerk. What a name, I thought.

  
" And you are... " I was caught up in the anxiety of the handshake and the simple yet uniqueness of his name that I had forgotten to say my own.

  
" Oh, I'm Deanna Cherrie. " His smile grew. " Cherrie. That's lovely name. " My heart pranged and I couldn't help but veer my eyes toward the pavement. " Thanks I guess. It's not actually mine. " He gave a confused looked. " My husband's. Was. Is. " His expression remained quizzical but with bittersweet luck we were interrupted by head Mother of the Year.

  
" I see you're going for the ...casual look per usual. " The blonde spat out in my direction and rather than humor her with a crafty comeback, I remained quiet. I would admit to myself that her comment caused my confidence (( what little I had )) to diminish.

  
" How are things with hubby ? Sign those divorce papers yet ? " She added before turning attention to Harry like he was some sort of meat. No surprise. Rather than stick around, I decided to flee the scene. I wasn't going to be her punching bag this morning.

  
" Pleased to meet you. I'm Julie Monroe, but you can call me Jules. " I heard her say as I walked back to my car. I then decided that cleaning the backseat would have to wait. That woman put a hitch in my mood and my bed sounded more and more like the place to be over anything else. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, shutting my eyes for a moment.

  
" Hey, " The tap on my window startled me and there he was again. " Just wanted to give you my number. " My reaction must have looked odd. " I don't really know anyone round and Matthew could use a friend. " I didn't know exactly how to respond because no one had ever offered up their number nor gave ideas of a playdate with Marsha. Except that one time which we agreed to never speak of. " Oh. That would be good. " I grabbed my phone and went through getting the digits, double checking that I had it right and labeled him as a contact. " Are you going to text me then ? " I had expected him to trot off back to the pack of gawking mothers. " Wha-"

  
" So I can have your number. Just text me. So I can save it. " He explained with a smile. He probably thought I was some kind of idiot. Unable to comprehend anything. " Oh. Right. Right. " I went about sending an awkward text of  **HI its me, Deanna**. I watched him save the number and respond with a  **Hello**  while chuckling to himself.

  
" It was nice meeting you and Marsha. We should plan something for this weekend perhaps ? " I gave a nod and started up the car, watching him wave then walk past the mother's without even a glance their way. Hm. That was slightly unexpected. Maybe there was a silver lining or whatever they say after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend approached quickly and I was looking forward to some down time. Not that I ever had a problem with taking Marsha to school but knowing that it were supposed to be a form of bonding time with her father paired with having to rush off to work caused a bit more stress than usual. The cherry on top, being the brunt of Julie's antics. While Harry and I didn't speak much - again, my schedule left little room for chit chat - the moments we did, it was like the woman had some sort of radar and pounced.

On Tuesday I spilled a spot and I mean the tiniest drop of coffee on my shirt and she had too much fun with that. Insinuating that it'd been pulled from my dirty laundry or that my cat used it as toilet paper. How she even knew we had a cat, I wouldn't ask but I continued to let the insults roll of my shoulders. Wednesday might have been the worst, I somehow managed to sit in left over jelly from one of Marsha's sandwiches. Of course, ole Jules went for the menstrual jokes. I couldn't keep quiet then, which only pressed her on. Guess menopause has it's perks doesn't it, Julie ? I knew I might have went too harshly with the remark but I was at my wits end. The chuckle from Harry probably didn't help much either.

The following days she took the time to spread around a rumor to other parents that I was a misogynist and a lesbian. Said to have an attraction towards women wasn't an issue for me. I had no qualms with my sexuality let alone cared if people thought such a thing because was that an insult ? I also might not have been the best feminist but I wasn't a misogynist. I went ahead and apologised to Julie. Not out of fear in reputation - but because I truly felt bad about my comment toward her age and cycle. Guilt and moral being more of a torment than Julie herself.

She took to it in the way - well it was strange honestly because it resulted in an invite to her back to school barbecue. Immediately in my head I noted a big NO to the offer but told her I'd check my schedule. She also added to bring my 'husband' along. Eye roll at that notion.

So here we are, Saturday. Marsha's entranced by watching Captain Underpants for third time and I've got my feet up, preparing for a good slumber when almost simultaneously my phone signals at least two texts. With a sigh I check the notifications to find not two but several texts. What's made me so popular today I wondered before reading each, starting with my coworker's.

Kendra - Hey Girlie, do you think you can cover my shift tonight ?

If I had not gotten a small slew of texts, my instant response would have been yes. If she were asking me to cover a shift then it was for something important. My guilt wavering at the idea of saying no, but my mind saying to wait and I would have to see if Marsha's father could take her tonight anyway before I gave a sure answer.

Kyler - Do you think you could find a sitter for tonight ? I was thinking we could go out to dinner.

Logically I checked his text, expecting an apology, half knowing he would be up to something. Won't sign the divorce papers, can't be a father to Marsha, but boy did he have a knack for trying to win me over. Honestly, Kyler wasn't the worst father nor did I feel he was a bad guy by any means. We had amazing times together, some of the best and marrying him was all I had ever dreamed about. But as I grew up and he failed to do so - I realised we wanted different things out of life. I wanted better for us as a family and he was complacent. I do love him and have high hopes that he will turn around, but as time passes I want it more for Marsha than myself. I continue to waver, maybe if I did go out, we could talk about things and maybe he would agree to sign the papers.

Harry - Hey stranger, will I be seeing you at Julie's BBQ ?

Guilt. Always. I hadn't texted him about a playdate as promised and the text he sent mid week I responded with a simple ' yeah ' because it was during my shift. But the BBQ seemed least likely of a way I wanted to spend my Saturday night. Then again, Marsha wouldn't need a sitter and this gave a chance for her to mingle with other kids and make it up to Harry. But was a guy I hardly knew feelings worth going through social anxieties over ?

Unsaved Number - Hello Deanna, I'm going to assume you won't be attending this years back to school barbecue due to the lack of R.S.V.P. Sorry you had to miss out on the fun. Hope you have a great weekend, say hello to your husband for me. xox Julie Monroe - Head Of PTA / Winner of Sloansvale author of the year award.

Oh my god. This woman was just. I can't believe she signed her texts let alone with all that mumbo jumbo in the end. How did she get my number anyway. Again, how she gets her information, I wondered if there were hidden cameras around my house. Not gonna lie, I checked under the couch pillow out of paranoia.

" Mom, are you okay ? " Almond eyes stared up at me. I laughed, realizing how ridiculous I may have looked to her. " Yeah Marsh. Just a little sleepy. Are you going on your fourth round of Captain Under Pants. "

" Eh. Getting kinda bored. But there's nothing else to do. " She sighed. It amazed me how kids could ask and beg - which she rarely begged for anything, even if the answer was no - for a million toys and games but still managed to be bored. You tell them to go outside and play, there's an excuse for that or if they happen to be an only child - there's no one to play with and sometimes mom wont suffice.

" We could go outside and play at the park. "

" It's too hot out there and your imagination stinks. " See what I mean ?

" Wish I had friends or a brother. " My heart broke, Marsha had been asking for a year now when I would make her a sibling. Something I couldn't exactly give her for several reasons. However, it encouraged the choice in the nights events. I wasn't going to the BBQ for myself or for Harry or Julie. But for Marsha.


	3. Chapter 3

Letting go of guilt hanging over my head - from telling Kendra I couldn't cover the shift and Kyler that we were going to a BQQ and even offered him to join in hopes of spending some time with Marsha. But of course, he didn't respond. It was time to focus on my closet, specifically decide on a proper outfit.

" Mom, are you done yet ? We're gonna miss the party. " It was great to see her this excited, the chance to play with classmates outside of school and go to something so eventful made her feel included. Her words, not even mine. But it wasn't as easy for me to throw on a pair of jeans and my favourite t-shirt. As much as I tried to veer from worrying what Julie and the other mother's would think, my heart paced in imagining what they could say about my attire. In the mornings, it was easy to push off. Who needed to be fancied up when dropping their child off at school and at home I always wanted to be comfortable. But it did feel great when I got chances to show off my style. Work had been the only place. Needless to say, this would be the perfect chance to showcase that my wardrobe didn't solely consists of stained tees and leggings.

Choices. Something Kyler usually helped me with. Not because he controlled what I wore, but his opinion was valued. Something he was actually good at, building my confidence. Or once upon a time at the peak of our relationship. Why did he have to send me that text ? It had my mind in a whirl, thinking of old times. The good. I held them in the back of my mind, tucked away to be forgotten about in order to complete tasks of my daily life.

" Sorry sweetheart, how do I look ? " I turned to face her, pulling at the sides of my dress. " You look beautiful. As always. " I smiled but when the reflection in the mirror showed me anything but, I couldn't bare the thought of spending the night tugging at the hem of the dress, worrying about my bottom hanging out. While the heat seemed to linger this season, there could be a chance some gust would suddenly cause - well a chance for a peep show I think I'd spare everyone.

Marsha crossed her arms, her patience wearing thin while I changed for the sixth time. " Alright, last time. I promise. "

" Beautiful. Beautiful, mom. " Despite her anstyness, she remained sweet. I nodded in approval and took another glance at the mirror. High waist jeans, a white sleeveless top, and boots with frills. Light makeup and tiny twists at the front of my hair to accent the look. I felt confident and proud. It might not have been anything extravagant or of Julie's taste. But it was mine and I felt comfortable. Marsha gave another thumbs up, it was possibly a slight tactic to get us out the door. Which we finally went after I double checked the locks on the door a few times and made sure Minky wouldn't go hungry while we were out.

" Don't listen to that Julie lady if she says mean things. Please. " My brow raised at Marsha's words. I had to remind myself how observant she was, no matter how much I tried to shield her from a negative world - she was not naive. " I promise. Are you excited to see Matthew ? " I attempted to change the subject and were curious if they had bounded while in school. " Yes. I think it's nice he has long hair and likes to watch Powerpuff girls. " I laughed, not because of the context but the way she decided to word things. " It's not funny mom. I learned from this YouTube video that girls can like boy things and boys can like girl stuff. "

" No sweetheart, I wasn't laughing at Matthew. But I'm glad you know that. Anyone can like anything they want and be who they want. " In that moment I felt like a good parent and proud that we taught her something of value and kindness. While she may not have fully understood the idea of labelist interests there was a start of realising that not everyone would tease her for enjoying video games, what she felt were comfortable clothing, and her dislike for the colour pink. Not to mention, she accepted Matthew for being who he was.

" Sorry. A lot of kids tease him cause of his hair. That's why and because we play Powerpuff girls at recess. I'm always Mojo and he's blossom. " My heart broke knowing that a child would be ridiculed for such a thing but I knew how cruel kids could be. Even at a young age. Who could blame them when they had parents like Julie Monroe. " Well, you just look out for him. I think Harry would appreciate that very much. "

" Are you excited to see him ? " I sat up straight in my seat, nearing the curbside of Julie's community. " Matthew. I suppose so. "

Marsha shook her head. " No. Harry. Matthew says he talks about you a lot. "

Oh god, what was this man telling his child or talking about me to someone while Matthew eavesdrops. Probably about my stained shirts, lack of parental skills, and who knows what else. How I've ignored him.

" Said you were pretty. " Marsha giggled and I nearly screeched my tires. " He what ? "

" MOM ! " Her poor heart jumped from Marsha's chest.

" Sorry Marsh, sorry. But he probably was just being nice. " I parked the car which I still hadn't cleaned the backseat. Tomorrow would be the day, I promised myself. The pile of cans proving a good distraction to what my daughter had just informed me. Maybe he said petty and not pretty. No, he's not a two year old who doesn't understand his own father. Why was Harry even mentioning me, I had downright ignored him, except for our morning and there wasn't a moment of flirtation. Or was there ? No, I mean he was a good looking guy, I couldn't deny that but with things between Kyler and I not to mention my busy schedule - there wasn't a thought in dating or even. Why am I even worrying about this.

" Mom I don't see any kids..." She snapped me out of my anxious rambles.

" I bet they're in the backyard or something. Don't worry. " I looked at the lawn and watched women walking along the pathway and to Julie's front door. Little did I know how right Marsha was.

" Oh, I thought you weren't coming Deanna ? I would've added a few more hamburgers and hot dogs to the grill. " Keep your cool. I smiled and counted to ten. Julie's eyes went to Marsha. " See you've brought the little one. Mommy couldn't find you a nice dress ? " The way she spoke was extremely high pitch, damage to my ears if possible. " Don't like them. " She shrugged and walked past her, without much care. I had to remind myself of the promise I made. " It's alright. I ate something before I came. " I lied. " Bet ya did. "

My cue to follow in my daughter's footsteps. Her home was complete renovated since the last time I was here, which was probably two years ago, but as word went around - Julie never stopped remodeling the house. Suppose it was a hobby ? When you were that loaded guess it could be. " Where's Jerry and Stu ? " I took notice quickly to the lack of husband's and children. In fact, Marsha was the only kid. Harry and Matthew were nowhere to be found.

" I forgot to mention no children or husbands. " What, I swore she made it a point to tell me to invite Kyler and it was a back to school event for god's sake wasn't the point to have the kids around ? My eyes shifted in wonder as to why a bunch of happily married women wanted to be away from kids and husbands so bad. Good thing Harry hadn't showed up, not that I assumed he wouldn't mingle with mother's - he got along with me fine and didn't really come off as whatever they call it. Man's man ? Labels aside - it seemed he wasn't a big fan of the mother's, though never verbalizing it. But he did ask if I were going ? Stupidly I never texted him back and I bet he decided to stay home instead. No, that would be conceited of me to think I were the only thing bringing him here. Either way, I was ready to get Marsha and go at that point.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed at Julie's arm, it startling me. " What are you doing, Deanna ? " She teared her arm away, wiping her arm off as if I had some kind of flesh eating disease. " Sorry. " I swallowed the lump in my throat and caught wind of the gawking women. Which meant one thing, a man was here and it was Harry. Thank god, I wouldn't have been able to handle ten minutes with the vultures any longer.

" Deanna. You came after all. Thought I wouldn't be seeing you. Since you've been ghosting me ? That what they call it ? " The dull look on his face beamed to a smile in immediate response to Julie opening the door.

" Sorry about that, I had a busy week. " I bit my lip, feeling the guilt creep in. " 'm kidding. You look great by the way. Your boots. " He did a thumbs up and I laughed nervously then took the time to take in his outfit. Thankfully he went against the grain like myself - fashionable yet casual. Well, maybe more fashionable that myself because yet again, his pants were gucci branded. But a simple tee accented with a blue bandanna. A mini clip holding back his hair.

I spotted two figures behind him one to be Matthew's and another someone I hadn't recognised. That seemed to be a theme lately, newcomers to Sloanvale. Julie didn't seem to take kindly to them because I overheard something about no longer hiring a maid.

" You look good, nice fancy pants. " I'm an idiot. Who says fancy pants ? His face grew stern in a way that I hadn't seen before but when I attempted to apologise for my words because maybe I came off as insuting his clothes, Harry turned on his heels.

" She's actually with me. " Julie began to apologise, probably worried of runing her shot at an affair.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so extremely sorry. I didn't know you had a sister Harry, you never told me. You're gorgeous. I like your...um. Nail polish. " The blonde had lounge attire, similar to my own comfortable clothing only with seventies vibe if I could classify it. Made sense. Only it didn't actually because She didn't look much like Harry. Though, not everyone looks like their siblings and who knew if either had been adopted. It didn't really matter much, I was excited to meet someone who again, was nothing like the Julie or the Mothers.

" Carolina's not my sister. That'd be a little awkward. For Matthew especially. " The two of them laughed and both Julie and I had something in common for once, realising that Carolina was Matthew's mother. My shock was more so in wondering why she hadn't been mentioned and the remark of not knowing anyone. But who was I to question him. It wasn't an important fact and I had ghosted him after all.

Not wanting to stick around for a Julie freak out, I followed Matthew to the backyard, where Marsha greeted him with open arms. How close kids became in a matter of one week was amazing and yet here I couldn't even compliment Harry without fumbling. Then there was the fact of not knowing anything about him, especially that he'd been spoken for. 


End file.
